shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Galen
Galen is a character in Shadow Fight 3, met in Chapter II. He owns a martial arts school in the Dynasty capital and is a friend of the Dynasty Emperor. Galen is The Second Arrow, and just like the Emperor, he seeks to keep The Sphere safe at all costs. Galen also played a huge role in shaping the Dynasty's current approach towards shadow energy. Storyline At one point in his life, Galen joined an elite military unit of Dynasty called Golden Demon, along with the Emperor. After the Dynasty formed a truce with Shadow, Galen was appointed as The Second Arrow to help the Emperor find a way to destroy The Sphere. At that time, he was a bodyguard of Emperor and soon became a disciple of Shadow. When he tried to retrieve the stolen Sphere from a thief, Shadow Mind gave him a powerful shadow power to easily overcome the thief. It attempted to convince Galen to free Shadow Mind from its imprisonment and promised even more power if Galen did as it wished. However, Galen did not fall to its temptation. Instead, he realised the potential of such power and how it might help the Dynasty flourish and serve the people. Galen convinced the Emperor, saying that Shadow was wrong in trying to destroy The Sphere. The Emperor listened to his friend and they tried to keep The Sphere safe from then on. Due to this, Galen ended up parting ways with his master Shadow, who was angered and disappointed by his disciple and the Dynasty. Galen founded his school of martial arts in the Dynasty capital. He has many students, among them are June and Kibo, whom he had taught ever since they were young. Later, he appointed Kibo as his agent, whom he sent to find the one chosen by The Sphere. Chapter II: Dynasty June takes the player to Galen's school to avoid the Legion. After they are introduced to each other by June, Galen welcomes the player and teaches them the fighting style of Dynasty so they can blend in with the crowd. After the short course, Galen guides both of them to Ling in order to reach the palace quickly. Later, Galen introduces the player to his best student, Xiang Tzu. Since Xiang Tzu did not like the fact that they are from Legion, Xiang Tzu challenges the player to a duel. Losing against the player causes him to grudgingly leave the school and take all of Galen's students with him. Galen is troubled because he does not have his students anymore for the Hundred School Tournament. He is more than grateful when the player volunteers to fight in the Tournament for his school. Chapter III: Heralds After being informed by Kibo, Galen quickly heads to the Dome. When he meets with the trio, Galen takes them to meet the Emperor, who is now being hidden in the village with the blown up rig, while informing them what happened on the way. Just like the other Arrows, Galen sent his agent, Kibo, to find the one chosen by the Sphere. After Kibo saved the Emperor from a monster in the village with the blasted rig, she came to him to let him know what has happened. Chapter V: Shadow Island The party finds Galen in order to ask his help in finding his old teacher. Being one of the few living people to know Shadow personally, Galen can describe Shadow's personality really well. According to him, Shadow is a stubborn man, a committed fighter against shadow energy. He was senile already when Galen was his disciple, but he would not be surprised if Shadow is still alive. He hands the party a map that can help them find an island that potentially could guide them to Shadow, before giving them a piece of his advice and wishing them luck. Galen tells the party to find help from Phang, his nephew who commands the fastest ship in Dynasty. Sometime after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and destroys both the Dynasty capital and the Heralds Dome. What happened to Galen remains unknown. Gameplay Galen gives the player a short training in order to teach them how to fight like a Dynastian after the player arrives at his school. He fights with the Dynasty fighting style and wields the Gilded Staff as his weapon. Galen also can be fought in the Training mode in Chapter II. Galen is also a playable character in Chapter VI. The players fight as a younger Galen during the flashback in Shadow Mind's story. He is equipped with Sentry's Guandao and Demon Ward. Young Galen does not have any perks or special moves on his equipment, but he can use the same perks and special moves as the ones equipped on the players' owned Sentry's Guandao and/or Demon Ward. Gallery New home new friend (5).jpg|Galen as a sparring partner in Chapter II. The Second Arrow (6).jpg|A younger Galen as a playable character in Chapter VI. Trivia *According to the closed beta-test, Galen's school name is Gray Dragon. **In the beta-test, Galen says at one point that when he was younger, the Bamboo Fort was just a forest. It did not have walls like now. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dynasty